Megan Deeks
by The Best Companion
Summary: "Kensi Blye had always been 'one of the boys'..."
1. Birth

Kensi Blye had always been "one of the boys", in a sense. Of _course_ she was a girl, but being the _only_ girl on her team, she became one of the boys. Just to make damn sure they knew she wasn't a push-over, that she could handle herself.

And she proved that pretty quickly.

She hadn't been all to girly, even as a teenager, a young child. She wore make-up, yes, but she didn't look like a Barbie doll when she did. She couldn't remember one time she'd ever worn pink.

So she hadn't ever thought of being a homemaker, a wife, a _mother_.

But there, laying asleep in her arms, was her brand new baby girl. So small, so perfect... She was the perfect cross between her and Deeks. She had Deeks' blonde hair and her mismatched brown eyes, and she even did that cute little thing with her nose as she slept, just like Deeks. And she was holding onto Kensi's little finger, her grip strong even in her sleep.

Tearing her eyes from her baby, Kensi looked at her husband, who was leaning over to her and their daughter.

"Your going to be just like your mommy, Megs." Deeks murmured, and kissed the little girl tiny forehead.

"Don't listen to him, Megan, you'll be like your daddy." Kensi argued, and Deeks smiled at her, then leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Looking down on her Megan, Kensi knew that she would be perfect, and that whether Megan was one of the boys, or the girliest girly girl Kensi would ever know, she would be perfect.

"Welcome to the world, Megan Deeks."


	2. Surfing

**Was marked as "complete", but I was asked to continue. My thanks for the reviews on one of my first fanfics.**

"Marty Deeks!" Exclaimed an annoyed Kensi. "What do you think your going to do with my daughter?"

Deeks shot his wife a grin. "I'm going to teach her how to surf, sugarbear."

Kensi laughed. "That's funny, I thought you just said you were going to teach Megan how to surf." She laughed again.

Deeks joined in his wife's laughter. Standing up, he pecked her on the cheek. "Your heard right, princess."

Her laughter cut off, the smile being replaced by a frown. "Deeks, she's only five."

"I'm not going to take her out on any big waves, Kens, and I'm not going to let her out of my sight. I just want to take her out on my board."

Megan came running in then, her frilly bathsuit earning a smile from her father, who hadn't seen it as Megan had demanded it be kept a secret, her blonde curls bouncing as her little body made its way into the room as gracefully as a five-year-old could.

"Mommy!" Megan cried, ecstatic at the sight of her mother. Kensi scooped the toddler up into her arms, and pressed her face into the blonde curls. She wasn't sure were her daughter had gotten the curls, but they were adorable anyways.

"Hi, baby." Kensi murmured.

"Daddy said he was gonna take me surfing." She declared, smiling. Being only five, her words would catch at odd places and her _R_'s sounded like _W_'s. "Daddy taid he was gognna take meh suwfing." Was how her declaration had come out.

"Maybe not, Megs." Deeks said before Kensi could object.

Megan pouted. "Why not?"

"Well, Mommy's worried about you hurting yourself, sweetheart."

Megan looked at Kensi then, her pout growing. "Mommy, I want to go surfing with Daddy! I no hurt myself!" She protested.

"Megan..."

"P-_lease_, Mommy! Please, please, pretty please?" Megan pleaded. She was utterly adorable when she was pouting.

"Okay, okay!" Kensi consented. "Daddy can take you surfing!"

"Yay!" Megan smiled, throwing her arms around Kensi's neck and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"Your welcome, Megs." Kensi kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now, go to Daddy while I pack a lunch for my surfers." Megan twisted around in Kensi's arms, reaching her arms out to Deeks, who took her in his arms.

Walking into the kitchen, a place Kensi had learned how to use (successfully) when she had first became pregnant, she heard the two most important people in her life whispering behind her.

"...Best." Megs finished saying.

"Yeah, Mommy is the best, isn't she?"


	3. Megs Tells

Kensi sat curled up on her living room couch reading a book entitled "Escape", the TV on "Sesame Street", and her now 6-year-old daughter sitting on the carpeted floor, coloring in a fairy princess.

Laying on the table next to her, to the positive pregnancy test she had taken directly after Deeks had gone to the store to pick-up a few groceries.

Of course, Kensi had already told Megan that she was going to have another little person around in almost a year. Megan had been thrilled, jumping and clapping and touching her mother's stomach repatedly. She was still smiling when Deeks came home, coming in through the kitchen and setting the bags down on the table.

When he walked into the living room, Megan abandoned her coloring book and ran to him, holding her arms out and exclaiming, "Daddy!"

Deeks scooped her up into his arms. "Hiya, Megs. How's my sweet little baby?"

"I'm not the baby!" Megan exclaimed.

"No, your not the baby." Kensi said, standing and kissing Deeks lightly on the lips.

"Nope, nope, nope." Megan smiled. "Not _me_!" She sang.

"Wanna tell Daddy, Meggie?" Deeks gave Kensi a confused look, and Megs squirmed around in his arms and demanded to be put down. Deeks obliged to the toddler's wishes, and set her down. She smiled radiantly and reached up to pat Kensi's stomach.

Deeks watched his daughter's action with disbelief, raising his eyes from Kensi's stomach to her face.

"Is she serious, Kens?"

Kensi nodded with a smile as her daughter complained, "I'm always serious, Daddy!"

"Of course, baby." Deeks smiled at his daughter as Kensi handed him the test she'd taken. "Your one hundred percent sure?"

Kensi made him look at the test. "One hundred percent sure, Marty."

Deeks hugged Kensi, then pulled their daughter into the embrace a moment later.

"I knew this day was going to be great the minute I woke up."


	4. Sonogram

_5 Months Pregnant_

Megan sat excitedly on her father's knee, watching as the nurse smeared some "gelly thingy" on her mother's stomach gently, making small talk with Kensi as she did. Kensi had flinched and exclaimed at how she'd forgotten how cold the gel was when it was put on her. The monitor next to the nurse made a noise as she whirled the wand around Kensi's stomach.

Soon, the grainy image appeared and Megan became still.

"Is that baby, Daddy?" Megan asked Deeks in a whisper as the nurse pointed out the basic body parts of the unborn child.

"Sure is, Megs." Deeks answered, smiling at his daughter, then looking at the monitor in awe.

"Megan, c'mere, sweetie." Kensi said, and Megan hopped off Deeks' knee and over to her mom.

"Daddy said that's baby, Mommy." Megan said and Kensi kissed her forehead.

"Sure is." Kensi echoed Deeks.

Megan looked at the monitor again. She wasn't exactly sure how the blurry, grainy picture on the screen was her little brother or sister, but it was amazing to see nonetheless. She decided she could look at it for quite some time. Or at least until the baby was born.


	5. Birthday

**I'm sorry I didn't post all weekend. I was out of the country visiting family. But here's the next chapter.**

_8 Months Pregnant_

Kensi twisted in front of her full-length mirror, trying to make her now very large stomach decrease in size.

"Ugh, I'm _huge_." She muttered.

Deeks chuckled behind her. "Your gorgeous. Now c'mon, my lovely Mrs., your going to miss your daughter's birthday dinner."

Kensi smiled at turned around, heading for the door.

It was Megan's 7th birthday, hers coming a month before her little brother or sister would be born. Megan had thought (and hoped) that her baby sibling would be there for her next birthday, and was disappointed she'd missed in my three and a half weeks.

"Mommy!" Megan exclaimed and ran to hug her mother's large stomach. She still opted to call her parents "Mommy" and "Daddy", even though her friends called their parents "Mom" and "Dad".

"Happy birthday, Megs." Kensi said, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Megan beamed at her mother, her curls pulled into pig tails, and her flower-print dress with it big bow ending at her knees.

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" Deeks cried, pulling his little girl up into his arms. "Ready to go to dinner?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She smiled. "Is baby coming, too?"

Megan kept thinking that her little sibling was separate from her mother. Deeks and Kensi had both told her that where ever Kensi went, the baby was going to go with her, until Kensi gave birth, then Kensi would be with baby Deeks for quite a while. Still, she kept asking.

"Yes, baby's coming, too, Megs." Deeks answered.

Kensi smiled at her daughter, and held her hand out to her. Megan took it with a smile, and skipped out to the car, holding her mother's hand tightly.

"Gonna be the best birthday ever!" Megs smiled, and patted Kensi's stomach.

"You bet, sunshine." Deeks agreed.

Megs giggled, then hummed "happy birthday" to herself all the way to the restraunt.


	6. Now

**This is the last chapter of "Megan Deeks" to involve pregnant Kensi. After Kensi gives birth, I may or may not continue this story, but start another story for baby #2. Opinions?**

_9 Months Pregnant_

Megan skipped up the flight of stairs to the second level. "Mommy?" She called.

"I'm in the nursery, Megs." Came Kensi's muted reply.

Megan headed towards the nursery, which is next to her parent's and across from her own room, and sat next to her mother, who was folding some of the baby's clothing. Of course the baby didn't wear clothes _now_, but he or she would when they were born.

"How long now?" Megan asked, and picked up a a little blue jumper and started to fold it.

Kensi smiled at her daughter's folding job. "A week, honey."

"Oooh! Why can't it get here sooner?" She complained.

Kensi laughed. "It'll come when it wasn't to, sweetheart."

"Why can't it want to come now?" She demanded and Kensi laughed again.

"You know, your dad wanted to name you 'Lucy' so whenever he got home to you he cou;d say-"

"Lucy, I'm home." Deeks said from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Megan cried, stood up, and ran to hung her father. "Your home early!"

"Yeah, Aunt Hetty let me leave early 'cause Mommy's gonna give birth soon." He picked her up. "You two always talk about me when I'm not here?"

"Not always." Kensi said, and gave him a kiss. Deeks put his hand on her stomach, and the baby gave a little kick.

"Did you finish packing your stuff today?" He asked.

"My stuff, yes. I wasn't sure if Megs wanted to bring anything." She answered.

Deeks looked at his daughter. "Well, Megs? Anything you want to bring to the hospital with you?"

"Coloring books!" Megs cried, a large smile on her face. "And _lots_ of color crayons!"

"Sure thing, sunshine." He put her down. "Why don't you go get 'em?"

"'Kay!" She smiled again, and ran across the hall to her room.

"Ready for a second one of her?" Deeks asked his grinning wife.

"Hopefully another like her. She's just so happy and low-key." Kensi explained. "She was so calm as a little baby, slept good at night. A miracle."

"You know, you didn't pick a name yet, princess." Deeks pointed out.

Kensi grinned and pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket, with the baby's gender written on top, _girl_. Deeks unfolded the page an read the single word scrawled on it.

_Cleo_.


	7. Cleo

**So I've decided that this won't be the **_**very**_** last chapter of "Megan Deeks", but the later chapters will have some serious jumps in Megan's age and event in her life. Most people will see gaps. Any questions I'll answer if I can. This is one of the only to feature Callen and Sam. Thank you for your reviews.**

Callen looked down at the small child sleeping on his lap. Megan Deeks, the daughter of his "little sister" and her long-time lover. After waiting for 3 hours, she fell asleep at about one in the morning.

It was about four in the morning when Deeks came out to the waiting room, a _huge_ smile on his face that had Callen nudging Megan awake. She stirred and and he nudged her again, this time her eyes opened and looked at him grumpily. He had to laugh at her.

"Aw, Megs, you awake, my little girl?" Deeks asked and Megs woke up and held her arms out to her father. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Ready to go see Mommy?" Megs nodded quickly, shaking the rest of her sleepiness away.

Callen and Sam stood up, and followed Deeks back into the room he'd emerged from. On the other side of the door, was an extremely tired-looking Kensi, holding a small bundle that was silent. Deeks sent Megan on the bed and she crawled up next to her mother who smiled and shifted the bundle's weight to one arm and put her other around Megs and kissed her forehead, as Deeks had mere minutes before, murmuring a quiet, "Hi, Megs."

Megs reached out to pull the blanket down off the face on the little one as her mother said to Callen and Sam, "It's a girl. Her name is Cleo."

Deeks was behind Megan then. "Megan Ariel and Cleo Veronica Deeks."

"When do we get to take her home, Daddy?" Megan asked, eyes on her sister.

"Yeah, Daddy, when do you get to take the little girl home?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Was the sure answer.

"Cle-Cle." Megan cooed, brushing the baby's cheek.

Just as she had with Megan, Kensi beamed down at her Cleo. Remembering all the time she'd turned Deeks down, all the times she'd just been "one of the boys" how she'd abandoned that for her little Megan. How she'd vowed she'd love her daughter whether she was "one of the boys" or a girly girl, and she was vowing now to be the same with Cleo.

"Cleo Veronica Deeks." Megan said demandingly, gently nudging the cheek she was brushing. "You better be a good baby and not wake me up." She threatened, pokking her nose gently.

Deeks, Kensi, Callen and Sam started laughing at the small child's remark.

**Just a quick written chapter. What do you guys think?**


	8. Smug

"Cleo!" Megan Deeks yelled. "_Cleo_!" The now 17-year-old girl sighed in frustration. Her 10-year-old sister could be to slow for her liking. She started going up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Megs!" Cleo called back, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"I've been waiting for ten minutes, Cleo!" Megs exclaimed, a hint of anger leaking into her voice.

Cleo frowned, looking at the hardwood floor of the foyer. In a small voice she said, "I'm sorry, Megan. I couldn't find my goggles."

Megs tilted her sister head up and softened her voice. "It's okay, Cleopatra." She said, using her preferred nickname. "Now let's go, or you'll be late." And with that, Megs took Cleo's swimming bag and they headed out to the car their parents had gotten Megs as a present for passing her driving test, a Ford Escape.

Cleo skipped and cooed, "Shotgun!"

Megs laughed. "It's only you and me, and I've got to drive."

Cleo smiled at her. "I know. But I still call shotgun!" Megs laughed again.

When they reached the pool, Megs took Cleo into the change room where she was met by her best friend, Sasha, and a bunch of Cleo's friends and team mates.

"She's really cute." Sasha muttered in Megs' ear.

"Yeah, I know." And with that headed out to the stands to watch the tournament. They met Kensi and Deeks at the stands.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Megs greeted as they sat down next to her parents.

"Hi, Megs." Kensi said at the same time Deeks said, "Hey, princess."

"Hi, Mr. Deeks, Mrs. Deeks." Sasha smiled.

"Hi, Sasha, how are you?" Kensi asked.

"I'm good, thanks."

A man on the loudspeaker announced the beginning of the tournament. They went through several before announcing Cleo.

"And now, Ms. Cleo Deeks!" The announcer enthused. Deeks, Kensi, Megs, and Sasha started up a loud clapping and yelling of "Go, Cleo!"

Cleo turned, smiled and waved at them, winked at Megs, then turned back around and dove into the water. They watched her do her routine, then Megs went to meet her in the change room again.

"How'd I do?" Cleo asked, running to hug Megs.

Megs laughed, picking her up and giving her a big hug. "You did amazing, Queen of the Nile!"

Cleo giggled, gave Megs a squeze, then Megs set her down, telling her to go change so they wouldn't be late meeting the rest of their family at the restaurant.

Megs watched her little sister run off to her locker with a feel of smugness. That little cutie was her sister.

**I won't be getting to the "Cleo Deeks" soon, I want to update more current stories before starting new ones. Thanks for the reviews.**


	9. Sixteen

**So I ment to post this one before the last. This is Megs' Sweet Sixteen, a few days after her actual birthday, and in the last chapter, she was 17. My bad. Sorry about that.**

"You look really pretty, Megs." Cleo said quietly. The five-year-old was sitting on her older sister's double bed, watching her get ready. Megan turned around and smiled at her.

"Well." She started. "You look beautiful, Cleopatra."

Cleo made a face. "Not like you are."

Megs sighed. She had figured her sister had gone into her self-concious phase way to early. A five-year-old shouldn't be worrying about her looks. Any year-old shoundn't be worrying about her looks. She'd talked to her friend, Sasha, who said it was probably normal for little girls with teenage sisters.

"Cleo Veronica Deeks." Megs said sternly. "You are the most adorable thing in the whole world." Cleo smiled at her sister. "Now, you'd better keep that smile on all night, or else."

Cleo giggled. "Okay, Megan Ariel Deeks."

"Now c'mere, cutie, and help me pick out my outfit." Megan said, holding her arms out to her sister. Cleo came right to her and Megan picked her up and carried her into the small walk-in closet. Cleo looked through a few before selecting a light purple dress that ended before her knees and had one thick strap and one thin one. Megs went to get changed and put on her make-up in the bathroom while Cleo listened to the radio in the bedroom. Most of her friends liked Justin Bieber, but Cleo was very fond of Maroon 5. Megs found their lyrics to be inappropriate for a young child, but her sister just liked the sound of them and couldn't piece together what the words were suggesting.

Megs could hear the radio clearly and could hear it paying Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe", when the phone rang. Cleo yelled "I'll get it!" and ran downstairs to grab the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, baby." Deeks said.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, happy to hear from her father.

"Mommy and I are going to leave work in ten minutes. Uncle Callen, Uncle Sam, and Gradma will be following us to the restaurant." He continued.

"Is Mommy's mommy coming, too?" She asked.

"Yes, she is." He paused. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Upstairs getting ready." Cleo answered, and Megs came walking into the kitchen then. "No! She's in the kitchen with me now!"

"Can you hand her the phone, sweetie?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Bye, I love you, Cleo."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Cleo answered then handed the phone to Megs, who'd pulled a yogurt from the fridge.

She put the phone to her ear, using her shoulder to keep it there. "Hi, Dad." She said as she opened the container and grabbed a spoon.

"How's the birthday girl?" Deeks asked.

"She's good." Megs answered, handing the yogurt and spoon to Cleo. "Eat." She commanded.

"What am I eating?" Deeks asked as Cleo scopped up a spoonful of yogurt and popped it into her mouth.

Megs laughed. "Not you, Dad. I'm talking to Cleo." She took the phone in her hand.

"Ah. You know we're eating in less than half an hour, right?"

"Yes, but Cleo always has a little snack at five."

"Well, I wanted to say 'happy birthday' to my not-so-little girl." He said. "Happy birthday, Megan."

"Thank you, Daddy." Megs said sweetly. "When are you and Mom coming to pick us up?"

"We're not coming to pick you up."

"In case you forgot, we're going to a restaurant on the _other_ side of town."

"Yeah, it is." She could practically see her dad smiling on the other end of the phone. "Go outside."

Megs' brow puckered in confusion. "Okay?" She held her hand out to Cleo, who had finished her yogurt. Cleo took her sister's hand happily, skipping along side her as they headed to the door. Cleo opened the door with her free hand, as both of her sister's were filled.

They stepped out onto the step, down the little one-step onto the walkway and stared in shock at the sight before them.

Parked in their driveway was a new Ford Escape, the bluish green color Megan was fond of.

"What is _that_?" Megs asked in shock.

"It's a car, silly!" Cleo said at the same time Deeks said, "Your birthday present."

"My _birthday present_?"

"Yep." Deeks said. "You passed your driving test, and you've been getting great grades in school, and you are always taking Cleo to school and all her things. A nice, safe car is just what you need, princess."

"Thank you!" Megan bubbled. "Where's Mom?"

"One minute." Deeks said, then was away from the phone for a few minutes before saying, "Okay, your on speaker."

"Hi, Mom!" Megs exclaimed.

"Mommy?" Cleo looked up intently. Megs nodded and put their phone on speaker, too. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, babies." Kensi said, in the way that when she first met Deeks would never of said anything. Let alone "hi, _babies_".

"Thank you, Mom!" Megs said enthusically.

"Your welcome, Megs."

Megs and Cleo talked to Kensi and Deeks for a few more minutes before they had to hang up to get Cleo ready and meet their parents on-time. Before hanging up, Deeks told Megs were to find the keys to her new Escape.

"Do you know what you want to wear, Cle-Cle?" Megs asked as they walked back up the stairs.

"Uh-huh." Cleo answered then ran into her room and pulled out a pink sparkly dress. Megs laughed and told Cleo to go change.

When the two of them were ready, Megs went and grabbed the keys from their hiding place, behind a stack of vegetables, and they went outside. Megs opened the back door for Cleo, who had wanted to sit up front, but Megs was worried it wouldn't be safe for her. She got in and turned the radio to KissFM, where they were playing yet another Carly Rae Jepsen song, although this time she was being featured by Owl City in "Good Time". As they drove to the restaurant, Cleo sang in the backseat.

**Did this make any sense? Thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
